Love Boundaries
by SkullGrave
Summary: A week after 'The wrong guy.' When Darla plays a prank on Julien, Julien get's mad and states a new law, which makes Maurice unable to see Darla. Does love have boundaries? Maurice X Darla
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was about 9 AM at the Central Park Zoo. The Zoo was closed, so there wasn't any people there. Maurice was standing near the throne in the Lemur Habitat thinking about stuff when Raymond walked up to him.

"Hey Maurice," Raymond said, "I need someone to talk to."

"Why?" Maurice asked Julien's bodyguard.

"Erik and Kelsi went to Coney Island for the week, the Penguins are on some mission to get fish or something, Tanya went with King Julien for his walk-about of the zoo, and Kyle is in one of his 'moods' again." Raymond answered.

"Moods?" Maurice asked.

"Yeah, moods," The Muscular Lemur said, "you see, when something goes wrong in his habitat, he throws everyone out for 3 hours." Maurice looked at Raymond strangely.

"I could pull up a flashback if you want." Raymond said.

_The day before, Raymond walked to the Wolf Habitat for something. When he walked in, he saw Kyle in the middle of the room with a mad face starring at a pile of smoking rubble._

"_Uhhhh….Kyle?" Raymond said a little confused._

"_Get out." Kyle said bluntly. Then Raymond walked out and saw Naomi sitting outside the habitat._

"_One of those moods." Naomi said to Raymond._

Maurice looked at Raymond even stranger now. "It's weird. I know." Raymond said.

"How did you pull out a flashback?" Maurice said.

"Darla taught me how." Raymond said.

"Oh…okay then." Maurice said.

"By the way," Raymond asked, "how are things with Darla.

"Oh! It's Great. She's the greatest girl I've ever dated." Maurice said happily.

"Did you tell Julien by the way?"

"Not yet."

"Why? What would he do?"

"Julien hates Darla ever since he stole his groove," Maurice began, "Yeah she gave it back, but the only problem is that he still doesn't forgive her for that."

"Wow," Raymond said, "It's not healthy to hold a grudge."

"Tell me about it." Maurice said. Then all of a sudden, Julien and Tanya over the wall and landed into the Lemur habitat. "I'm back!" King Julien shouted.

"Hey King Julien," Raymond said, "How was the Walk-about?"

"IT was great," King Julien said, "I saw many things which I've never seen before. I even got a cake from the Baboons. MORT!" Then Raymond looked where Julien came from and saw Mort jump over the wall into the Lemur habitat holding a big cake. "I liiiike Cake." Mort said.

Then Raymond grabbed the cake and placed it on the ground. "It looks yummy!" Julien said.

"Ummmm…you majesty," Maurice said, "I think this cake was meant for me."

"Nonsense Maurice," Julien said, "You are not the King. And the King get's all cakes."

"But Julien…" Tanya said, "I think this cake was for Maurice. Remember? We were walking…"

Then Raymond interrupted her, "Tanya, let me handle this with a flashback…"

_King Julien, Mort, and Tanya were walking by the Baboon habitat, when Darla and the other baboons jumped on the wall. "Hello King Julien." Darla said._

"_What is it that you want Darla?" Julien said._

"_I need you to deliver this cake to Maurice for me. That shouldn't be too hard for you." Darla said handing the Lemurs a cake. _

"_Why Maurice?" Julien asked._

"_Well…" Darla said, "He's the only nice and smart Lemur out of y'all. That's why. And we want to thank him for that."_

"_The King doesn't bring things for other people. Mort, get the cake." Julien ordered._

"_Okay!" Mort said happily. Tanya watched Mort carry the cake that was ten times bigger then Mort._

"_Well," Tanya said, "let's get this cake back to Maurice then." Then, the Lemurs walked away from the Baboon habitat and towards the Lemur habitat. _

"_How do we know that he's not gonna eat that Cake Darla?" one of the baboons said._

"_He won't," Darla said, "He's gonna eat it. Which is why I added something a little extra to it."_

Raymond and Tanya were the only ones who actually watched the Flashback. Julien was starring at the cake.

"Julien, WAIT!" Raymond and Tanya said at the same time.

But before Julien could hear them, he poked the cake with a fork and the cake exploded on him with cake and blue dye flying everywhere. Julien was completely blue, Tanya was only partially blue, and Raymond's left arm and left leg were blue. Mort and Maurice hid behind a rock, so they didn't turn blue. Julien then started freaking out, and screamed really loud.

"Julien…" Raymond said, but Julien didn't hear him form his screaming.

"JULIEN!" Tanya yelled, which made King Julien shut up.

"I'M BLUE! What am I going to do?" King Julien said.

"Didn't you pay attention to the Flashback," Raymond said, "She put something in that cake. But we didn't know it was a blue dye pack with a I.E.D charge in it."

"I am very ANGRY!" Julien shouted. "I shall now decree a law. Whoever shall be around that inferior Baboon shall be banished from by Kingdom. FOREVER!" Maurice panicked from that. "BUT YOUR MAJESTY!" Maurice shouted.

"No 'buts' Maurice." Julien said.

"But I love her!" Maurice blurted. Then he realized what he said.

"What?" Julien said.

"I shouldn't have said that." Maurice said.

"How could you be dating that Baboon. Why would you betray me like that? ANSWER ME MAURICE!" Julien said angrily.

"Wait Julien," Raymond said holding up his blue hand, "No one can tell you who you can fall in love with."

"But your King can tell you who you can't fall in love with." Julien said.

"So," Maurice said, "Does this mean I'm banished?"

"Not exactly," Julien said, "You have to break up with her. Or you will be banished from the entire zoo!"

"What?" Raymond and Maurice said.

"Raymond," Julien said, "Tell Darla the news." Then handed him some Index cards with words on them.

"Why did you give me these?" Raymond said looking at the Index cards.

"I want you to sing them." Julien said to his bodyguard.

"Why?" Raymond asked.

"I want you to mix it up a little." Julien said.

Raymond rolled his eyes and walked out to the Baboon habitat to sing the news to Darla.

Side Note: Wow. Julien's mad. Well this is the 'Darlice," I wanted to write about for quite sometime. And the song Raymond will sing, I'm going to make it up.

And one more thing, The penguins will be in this, but not now. And Erik isn't in it either. Sorry. And…that's it. See you later!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Raymond was walking to the Baboon habitat with the index cards in hand. _I can't believe I'm going to be doing this…_ Raymond thought to himself. When he entered, he saw the other two baboons there.

"Can we help you?" One of the Baboons said.

"I'm here to see Darla." Raymond said.

"Why do you need to Lemur?" The Baboon asked.

"I'm her singing telegram." Raymond answered bowing.

Then Darla walked out and saw the half blue lemur. "I'm guessing y'all got my cake." Darla said.

"Yes we did," Raymond answered, "And now I'm here to 'sing' you the news."

"Alright then," Darla said gesturing her hand to go on, "go right ahead." Then Raymond cleared his throat and read the index cards…

_Hey there Darla_

_I have news for you…_

_What you did_

_Made Julien mad_

_Now he wants to sue…_

Then Darla cut him off. "Sue me? He can do that?"

Then Raymond held up his paw, "Please hold all questions till the end of the song." The Raymond continued…

_And now because of that_

_Julien posted a law_

_If we're seen with you_

_We'll be out of here by fall_

_Maurice had tried to fight it_

_But to no Avail_

_When you fight _

_The lemur king_

_You will surely fail_

_But there is more to come Darla_

_Then the song will be through_

_If Maurice continues_

_To date you_

_Then Julien will tell him to 'shoo'_

_Now I know what you're thinking_

_You think that's harass_

_And you would tell Julien_

_That he can kiss your…butt_

_But that won't do Baboon_

_It'll make things worse_

_Now how about_

_I skip the rest _

_And get to the final verse_

_Darla, oh Darla_

_I'm glad you listened to me_

_But as you know_

_Songs cost dough_

_So please give me some money…_

Then Raymond did 'jazz hands'. The other two baboons clapped to this song.

"Will also accept fruit as payment." Raymond said with a big smile on his face.

"Can I ask questions now?" Darla said.

"Yes you can." Raymond said.

"Good," Darla replied, "Are you gonna be singing again?"

"No I'm not." Raymond said happy because he won't be doing any singing.

"Better," Darla said, "Now…what should I do?"

"Well," Raymond said, "Love…has no boundaries. I can convince Maurice to go out with you behind our majesties back.""You would do that for me?" Darla said.

"Yeah, I think this new law is stupid." Raymond said.

"But what about King Julien?"

"I'll distract him. Don't worry about that. And if the penguins come back soon, then I'll have them help."

"Why do you want to help?""I told you already."

"That doesn't sound like the truth." The Darla snapped her fingers and Raymond glowed purple.

"Now," Darla said, "Why are you helping?"

"When was the last time Maurice had a girlfriend," Raymond said but knowing he couldn't control his mouth. He was blurting out the truth, "and this is the one time he will have a girlfriend. And I don't want no spoiled king ruining this for that Lemur."

"Really?" Darla said.

"Yes really," Raymond said uncontrollably again, "And I was the one who used the water in the Penguin habitat to take a bath in."

Darla looked at Raymond with a disgusted face, "I didn't need to hear that." Then she snapped her fingers and Raymond stopped glowing.

"What was that?" Raymond said finally controlling himself."My backwoods magic," Darla said, "I made you tell the truth."

"You did," Raymond said a little embarrassed, "you won't tell Skipper about the whole water bathing thing…right?"

"Your secrets safe with me honey." Darla said reassuringly.

"Good," Raymond said, "Now I'm going to tell Maurice." Then Raymond was about to leave, but then came back. "What about my pay?"

Then the baboons gave him half a dozen Mangos. "Thank you." Raymond said bowing again with the mangos and turned to leave for the Lemur habitat.

Raymond returned to the Lemur habitat with Mangos in hand. "So," Maurice said, "How did it go?"

"Well," Raymond said putting the mangos down, "she was a little sad about the song."

"Great," Maurice said, "What should I do?"

"But fear not," Raymond said with his paws on his hips, "I, Raymond, the miracle worker have an idea."

"Miracle worker?" Maurice asked.

"Yeah, I'm always helping people with dating advice, so the title stuck."

"What's this plan of yours?"

"You see," Raymond said, "I was thinking that you and Darla are secretly dating behind King Julien's back. Just tell him you broke up and he'll be off your back."

"I don't know…what'll happen if he finds out?" Maurice asked.

"He won't. I'll pull the wool over his eyes when he sees you and Darla together and you'll be fine. Trust me."

"Alright then." Maurice said happily.

"I'll take the fall for you if you are caught."

"Thanks man." Maurice said again. Then the two of them walked to find King Julien and tell him that Maurice and Darla **broke up…**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Raymond and Maurice were walking to their King, who was getting the blue out of his fur, to tell him that Maurice broke up with Darla. The plan was to tell him they aren't dating anymore, so he could get off of Maurice's back.

"Remember," Raymond reminded Maurice, "He has to think you aren't dating Darla."

"Alright then." Maurice said.

"Good," Raymond continued, "because if this doesn't work, then you'll never see Darla again. And you'll lose the life you have at the zoo. And will wonder aimlessly around Manhattan, finding a new place to fit in. But will have a big hole in your heart where Darla had once fit in."

Then, Maurice started crying. Raymond had successfully broken Maurice.

"Why did you put it like that?" Maurice asked Raymond sobbing.

"I had to make it look like you really feel bad for breaking Darla's heart." Raymond said simply.

Maurice gave the muscular lemur a thumbs up and the two of them walked towards King Julien.

King Julien was being scrubbed by Tanya and Mort to get the blue out of his fur. Then Julien noticed Maurice crying, but didn't really care about that.

"Ah Maurice," Julien exclaimed, "did you break up with that Baboon?"

"Y-y-y-yeah…I did." Maurice said with some sadness in his voice.

Then King Julien jumped up with joy, kicking Mort at a wall. Tanya then ran towards Mort to help him.

"That is being very good news," Julien said happily, "This calls for a party!" Then, Julien hit the radio, and some loud techno started playing and Julien started dancing.

"Alright," Raymond whispered to Maurice, "Go to Darla now, I'll stay here and distract the Julien."

"How will you do that?" Maurice asked.

"I got it covered," Raymond said, then turned to King Julien, "WATCH THIS!" Then Raymond started breaking dancing. Maurice looked at Raymond strangely; he's never seen Raymond dance before, so this was a shock to him. Then Maurice walked away slowly so Julien wouldn't notice him.

At the Baboon habitat, Darla was playing cards with the other baboons in her habitat. She was thinking about how Maurice feels right now about the law passed.

"Darla," one of the baboons said, "do you think Raymond would keep his word about his plan?"

"He better," Darla said, "If he doesn't, then I'll go after him."

"Why," the other baboon said dreamy eyed, "he's kinda cute."

Darla and the other baboon looked at their friend with strange looks. "What," that baboon said again, "he is, isn't he?"

Then Maurice jumped in to talk to Darla. "Hey Darla!" Maurice said.

"Maurice," Darla said walking towards Maurice, "it's great to see you."

"Well," Maurice said to his girlfriend, "the plan worked. Now we need to think of a place to go to for our date."

"Like where?" Darla said.

"Well…." Maurice started thinking of a place that was secret for them, and Julien wouldn't go there at all.

Then Maurice got an idea. "How about 'the vintage year'?"

"But Erik's not there, and it would be closed. Right?"

"Yeah, but they got a new singer to take his place."

"That's sounds good Maurice." Darla said kissing him on the cheek.

"See ya." Maurice said leaving.

Back at the Lemur habitat, Raymond and Julien were still dancing. Then, the penguins walked in to investigate the music, and the surprise they got was seeing Raymond dancing.

"What the?" Skipper said shocked.

"Ah," Raymond said, "you're here. I need to talk to you. Dance your way here."

"I don't dance," Skipper said, "Private, dance your way over there." Private nodded and started dancing towards Raymond. When he got there, Raymond and Private started talking while dancing.

"Why do we have to dance?" Private asked.

"It's a dance party, that's why," Raymond said while dancing, "listen, Maurice isn't suppose to be dating Darla anymore, because of this prank she played on King Julien. But Maurice doesn't like it…so…"

Then Private cut him off. "I know what your thinking Raymond. You want Maurice to be Darla's boyfriend behind Juliens back. And you want us to help Right?"

"Mind reading powers," Raymond asked while dancing, "did you eat candy or something?"

"How did you know about that?" Private asked dancing.

"Skipper told me," Raymond said again, "so will you help?"

"Don't worry," Private said moon-walking, "we have Maurice's back."

"Thanks Private." Raymond said while doing the robot. Then Private danced his way back to Skipper and the team.

"What was that about?" Kowalski asked.

"Julien said Maurice can't date Darla anymore. And Raymond want's us to keep Julien distracted so they could without him knowing." Private stated with his British accent.

"Distraction mission," Skipper said intrigued, "I like it. Sure, we'll help."

"Thank you!" Raymond shouted.

"Thanks for what?" Julien asked.

Then Raymond started thinking of something him and Private were talking about. "thanks for…the dance moves!" Raymond said while breaking-dancing.

"Ah! Okay then, for a minute there, I thought you were talking about doing something behind my back. That would be wrong for doing something without your king knowing." Julien said.

"Do that," Raymond said, "Nonsense your majesty. I'd never do that."

"Okay," Julien said happily, "Let's keep dancing!" Raymond rolled his eyes and kept dancing.

"Alright team," Skipper said, "Operation distract the king is now ago."

Side Note: This is Chapter 3. Sorry it took so long, a lot of things happened. Anyway, I put the dancing in for a joke. Also, the dances they were doing, I'll leave that up to you, because I have two left feet and don't know many dances. (I was being metaphoric on the two left feet thing, it means I can't dance.) And…that's it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

At about 6:30 PM, Maurice and Darla went to 'the Vintage Year', the restaurant Erik works at, for their date. Maurice and Darla were sitting at a table near the stage.

"I wonder who's the new singer for Erik." Maurice said to himself.

Then he looked up at the stage and saw Kyle's girlfriend, walk out on the stage.

"Hello," Naomi said, "I'm Naomi Kabayashi. I'm going to be in for Erik."

"Naomi?" Darla said confused. She, or anyone, never heard Naomi sing before. Then music started playing and Naomi started singing.

_I've been searching for a man all across Japan just to find, to find my samurai _

_Someone who is strong but still a little shy yes I need, I need my samura__i_

_Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly Green, black and blue, make the colors in the sky_

_Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly Green, black and blue, make the colors in the sky_

Maurice and Darla were amazed at Naomi's singing voice. "Wow," Darla said, "She has a beautiful voice.

Then Kyle jumped from out of nowhere. "I know right?" The Wolf said.

Maurice jumped from seeing Kyle. "Where did you come from!"

"My table over there." Kyle said pointing to a table. "Yeah Kyle," Darla said, "We're on a date here…So do you mind?"

"Oh. Sorry." Kyle said then walked back to his table. Then they listened to Naomi sing again.

_I've been searching in the woods and high upon the hills just to find, to find my samurai _

_someone who won't regret to keep me in his net yes I need, I need my samurai_

_Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterflyGreen, black and blue, make the colors in the sky_

_Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterflyGreen, black and blue, make the colors in the sky_

After about 2 minutes, Naomi finished singing. The crowd cheered for her. Naomi bowed and walked of stage. Then Darla and Maurice started to talk.

"You know," Darla said looking at Maurice, "This was a good idea. Dating behind Julien's back."

"I know," Maurice said, "When Raymond told me about this, I thought he was crazy. But now we're out here, well…I'm glad he came up with this." Then Darla smiled at Maurice. Darla knew nothing could go wrong….or so she thought…

Back at Lemur Habitat, Raymond, Kowalski, Rico and King Julien were playing cards. They did this to distract Julien so he wouldn't know Maurice was missing.

"Alright gentlemen," Raymond said smiling, "what do you got?"

Then Rico laid out his cards, and Raymond was surprised.

"What the…" Raymond said shocked, "Royal flush! You must be cheating!"

"Sorry Raymond," Kowalski said, "But he isn't. He has a neck for this game."

Julien was drinking out of a cup and laid his cards down. "PAIR OF TWOS! I WIN!"

The Lemur king yelled.

"Uhhhhh….You didn't win Julien." Raymond said. Then Julien's expression changed.

"This game is so confusing…" He reached to drink his smoothie, but it was empty.

"My Smoothie is empty. No matter. MAURICE!" Julien yelled out. Then Raymond interrupted him. "Uhhh…Julien! Maurice…isn't here."

"Really," Julien said looking at Raymond, "Then if he isn't here. Then where is my servant then?"

"He's….uhhhh….in the bathroom?" Raymond said nervously.

"Oh…Okay then. Let's play another game. A game where I could win." Julien said.

Then Kowalski pulled out a Walkie-talkie. "Skipper…How's the date going? Over."

Then Skipper's voice came up. "Who's date? My date or Maurice's?"

"Maurice's date." Kowalski said.

"It's going great. They should be leaving soon." Skipper said over the Walkie-talkie.

Back at "The Vintage Year", Skipper was sitting at a table across from Maurice and his girlfriend. Skipper was on a date with Marlene so they could keep an eye on the date.

"Thanks again for coming with me Marlene." Skipper said to the otter.

"Your Welcome Skipper," Marlene said, "It's quiet without Erik around. So I had to get out with someone."

Then Skipper was keeping an eye on Maurice and Darla. He saw them talking about things.

"SO let me get this straight," Marlene began, "King Julien fell for a prank that turned him blue, and he placed a law saying anyone with Darla will be banish from the zoo?"

"Pretty Much." Skipper said remembering Raymond telling him about what happened.

"Pretty harsh." Marlene commented. Then went back to eating her food.

Then, Skipper heard something on the Walkie-talkie.

"Skipper," Raymond yelled over it, "We got a situation! Code RED!"

Then Skipper heard over the Walkie-Talkie Julien yelling. "I'm going to find Maurice and ask him for my Smoothie!"

"What happened?" Skipper yelled.

"Mort rated Maurice out. Never trust sad-eyes!" Raymond exclaimed.

"What do we do?" Skipper said.

"I don't know. Think of something! Raymond out." Raymond said. Then the Walkie-talkie went silent. Skipper then looked over to Maurice and Darla, and they were looking at each other dreamy-eyed.

"OH Great," Skipper said, "I think they're about to.." Then Maurice and Darla started Kissing.

"They are." Skipper said.

"That's so romantic." Marlene said.

But the love didn't last long, because King Julien barged in and saw them Kissing. Raymond ran in shortly afterward. "Man," Raymond said, "For a spoiled King, he sure can run."

Then Julien started freaking out, and proceeded to screaming really loud.

Side Note: Chapter 4 everyone. What will happen? Tune in for Chapter 5.

Also, the song Naomi was singing is called 'Butterfly'. IT wasn't made by me and I can't remember who made it (The name's too hard to remember). So, I didn't make it, the credit goes to the Singer girl person.

Also, the 'Pair of twos' thing was from the Movie 'training day'. I thought I would use it because I thought it was funny (Plus, I was watching it recently.) And…That's it. So see you!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Maurice and Darla stopped kissing after seeing and hearing King Julien screaming. Maurice knew he was going to be banished now. Raymond was trying to calm down King Julien. And about 30 minutes of screaming, King Julien stopped screaming and turned red in anger.

"Maurice," King Julien said, "how dare you defy me!"

"Now your majesty," Maurice said pleading, "I can explain…"

"How could you do this to me, your king, when I told you to not be dating this inferior baboon. Why did you defy me Maurice? Why!?" King Julien screamed. The other couples were watching with shocked expressions. Even Naomi and Kyle were watching.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Naomi asked her boyfriend.

"No way," Kyle said eating popcorn, "This is better then those soap operas."

"Listen you spoiled lemur," Darla snapped, "who Maurice dates is none of your business."

"But as the king, it is all of my business," Julien said back, "And I say he cannot date a baboon that turned the king blue."

"Well at least you didn't look like a skunk." Darla retorted.

"At least I don't smell like one." King Julien said again.

"Dang King Julien. That's harsh." Raymond said.

"Listen," Maurice finally said, "I'm starting to think you not letting me go out with Darla is hiding something."

"Please," King Julien said, "Don't be so silly Maurice. Why would I be hiding something?"

"So why won't you?" Darla said.

"You turned me blue! That's why."

"That doesn't sound like the truth to me." Darla said. Then she snapped her fingers and Julien started glowing purple. "I remember that," Raymond said, "She used that on me and made me tell the truth."

"Now," Darla said, "Why won't you let your friend go on a date with me?"

"Because," King Julien said uncontrollably, "Maurice is my best friend. And I'm afraid that if he went out with you, I wouldn't see him and we won't be able to hang out." Maurice was shocked to hear this. He didn't know King Julien actually cared about him that much.

"Do you really mean that your majesty?" Maurice said.

"Yes. I mean that." King Julien said.

"Also," Darla said looking at Raymond, "Someone here has another reason why Maurice and I should date." She then snapped her fingers and the purple glow went to Raymond. "OH great." Raymond said.

"So why do you think we should date Raymond?" Darla said to the glowing lemur.

"Seriously," Raymond said, "This is probably Maurice's first girlfriend. And I'm not letting the king screw things up for him like what he did to my first girlfriend."

"Ah, Monica," King Julien said, "She was the bestest, sweetest, girlfriend I've ever…" Then Raymond gave Julien a death glare. "Sorry." King Julien said apologetically.

"Anyway," Raymond continued, "I didn't want this to ruin Maurice's only chance. He's a nice guy. He deserves a girl like Darla." The couples watching awed at what Raymond just said.

Kyle had tears going down his muzzle. "Beautiful." The Wolf said.

"Aw, how sweet." Marlene said. Darla was smiling at Raymond for what he just said.

"Also," Raymond said, "I used your toothbrush this morning Maurice." Maurice had a shocked expression on his face and started drinking a lot of cups of water. Darla snapped her fingers and Raymond stopped glowing. "Whew," The muscular lemur said, "I'm glad I didn't say what I did to the water in the penguin habitat."

"What did you do?" Skipper said.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Raymond said shocked.

"So your majesty," Maurice said, "What are you going to do now?"

"You may date this baboon now." King Julien said.

"Thanks man," Maurice said, "And Julien, if you ever wanna hang out, all ya gotta do is ask. Alright?"

"Sure buddy." King Julien said. The crowd watching cheered for the scene they just saw.

"You should sing a song." Kyle said to his laughed a little. "Yeah right."

Then Darla and Maurice hugged. "I love you Maurice." Darla said.

"I love you too Darla." Maurice said, then they kissed again. The crowd awed at the scene.

"I love happy endings." Marlene said.

"If only Erik were here. He would sing a song that would suit the mood." Raymond said.

The next day, at the baboon habitat, Darla and the other Baboons were sitting around talking, when Raymond and Mort walked in to the habitat. "What's up?" Raymond said.

"How can we help you boys?" Darla said.

"We have a message from King Julien. And I won't be singing. So don't worry." Raymond said.

"I'm a messenger." Mort said, handing Raymond a letter. Then Raymond read the letter imitating King Julien's voice.

_Greetings Baboons, _

_I the king, which is me, shall decreeing that the law which I decreed is now a law which I am undecreeing forever. So now, Maurice shall continue courting said Darla._

_Signed by, King Julien Moreau XIII_

"I thought he already said he could." Darla said.

"he did," Raymond said, "But he had to get it on paper."

"Thanks then." Darla said. "Also," Darla said again pointing at one of the baboons, "She thinks your cute." The baboon blushed a little.

"Really," Raymond said, "well sorry, but I'm taken."

"Before you go," Darla said again, "I have something for your troubles." Then handed them a cake.

Raymond took the cake and looked at in strangely. "This isn't going to turn be blue is it?"

"Don't worry. It won't." Darla said. Then the cake exploded, turning Raymond and Mort Green.

"I didn't say it wouldn't turn you green." Darla said laughing. Raymond laughed too.

"I liiiike green." Mort said.

"At least it matches your eyes." One of the baboons said. Then Raymond and Mort left the habitat to de-green themselves.

The End

Side note: There you have it. The last chapter to Love Boundaries. Sorry it took me so long to write it, but I have a terrible cold. So it took a while. And if you're wondering where Private was at the end, he was sick so he didn't make an appearance (Easier to say I forgot about him.). Tanya, well, she just wasn't in it. My next story for sure is 'Raymond & Kyle: Quest to the Snow Cone vendor'. See you then!


End file.
